The present invention relates to a method for handling telephone calls via at least one telephone network using the Internet between an interworking unit relating to the calling subscriber and a network outlet point relating to the called subscriber.
Terminals which communicate with one another using such links may be either telephone terminals or else data terminals in the form of personal computers. The computers are then equipped with appropriate telephone software and with a microphone and loudspeaker.
In the case of this type of telephony, also known as xe2x80x9cVoice Over Internetxe2x80x9d (VOI), the operator of the telecommunications network and the service provider, who makes available the handover points from the telephone network to the Internet, have until now been different providers.
FIG. 1 will be used to explain how such VOI links have been handled until now. This involves the link from a calling subscriber, a so-called A subscriber with a terminal ATL which is connected to a first local exchange LE11, to a called subscriber, a so-called B subscriber having a terminal BTL which is connected to another local exchange LE21.
In the case of the illustrated example, the local exchanges are part of telecommunications networks PSTN1 and PSTN2, respectively, which may belong to different operators, for example telephone networks in different countries.
The subscriber terminals ATL and BTL may be telephone terminals. However, they could also be the data terminals mentioned above which, when operating in the telephone mode, are dealt with by the exchange like a telephone terminal.
A second local exchange LE1 and LE2 is shown in both of the telephone networks, via which the subscriber terminals ATL and BTL can access the Internet INT. These exchanges are accordingly connected to interworking units POP1 and POP2 via which access to and exit from the Internet take place.
The operators of the telephone networks PSTN1 and PSTN2 are not the same providers as that provider who makes available the interworking units POP1 and POP2 that are illustrated.
When setting up a VOI link between the calling A subscriber and the called B subscriber, the following processes take place. The A subscriber produces a telephone link from his terminal ATL, by appropriate dialing, to the interworking unit POP1 relating to him and, in this case, this telephone link passes via the local exchanges LE11 and LE1.
An interactive dialogue now follows between the subscriber and the interworking unit, in the course of which the subscriber is requested to enter an authentication code, possibly for the purpose of billing to this credit card number, and the telephone number of the desired B subscriber. Once authentication has been completed, an Internet link is then set up, via an Internet Server VOI-S, to the interworking unit relating to the B subscriber, that is to POP2. A further telephone link is set up from this network outlet point POP2 to the terminal BTL in the telephone network PSTN2 via the exchanges LE2 and LE21. In conjunction with voice transmission via the Internet, the interworking units POP1 and POP2 also have to convert the voice information (provided for transmission in the connected channels) into the data packets for Internet transmission, as well as corresponding reverse conversion.
Particularly owing to the dialogue between the A subscriber and the interworking unit, and owing to the transmission of the dialed numbers required in this case, it may take several minutes to set up such a link. Since, only access to the Internet is subject to charges, such a VOI link may be attractive from a cost point of view particularly when, as in the present case, the telephone networks to which the subscribers to be connected are networks in different countries. In the case of the present link, the A subscriber, is subject to a telephone charge from the operator of the telephone network PSTN1 for the link from the subscriber terminal ATL to the interworking unit POP1. It is also subject to a pro rata charge, in a separate billing process, by the provider of the interworking units POP1 and POP2, which charge provides payment for the use of the interworking units and covers the costs of the telephone link from the interworking unit POP2 to the terminal BTL. These costs have to be born by the POP operator. Even if no link is made, as a result of the B subscriber being engaged or not answering, the A subscriber incurs telephone charges for the abovementioned link from his terminal to the POP1.
The object of the present invention is to make the handling of telephone calls using the Internet more convenient for the calling telephone subscriber.
In general terms the present invention is a method for handling telephone calls using the Internet between an interworking unit relating to the calling subscriber. At least the telecommunications network to which the calling subscriber belongs as well as the interworking units are operated by the same provider. Access by a calling subscriber to the interworking unit and the passing on of the dialed telephone number of the called subscriber to the interworking unit are made dependent on the identification of the call as an Internet telephone call and on the result of an access authorization check. Charging for use of the telephone network and of the Internet together for such a call does not commence until the connection is made, as in the case of a call which uses only the telephone network.
At least the telephone network to which the calling subscriber is connected as well as the interworking units which are used in conjunction with such a VOI link are operated by the same provider. The telephone exchange from which access to the Internet is made via an interworking unit, and this interworking unit, in this case cooperate such that an additional code word to be dialed by the calling subscriber when he wishes to make a VOI call is evaluated in the telephone exchange, the access authorization of the calling subscriber to the VOI service is checked, and the telephone number of the B subscriber dialed by the A subscriber is passed on to the interworking unit only if authorization is confirmed. From there, the other call setting up procedures are then initiated in the previous manner. Furthermore, common charging is effected for the telephone link as far as the interworking unit and for the part of the link which continues from that point, charges not being incurred (as in the case of normal telephone calls) until the call is actually made, that is to say the B subscriber answers.
Thus, the calling subscriber avoids the tedious, time-consuming procedures involved with communication with the interworking unit, and only one telecommunications bill is required for VOI calls.
Advantageous developments of the present invention are as follows.
The access check to the interworking unit relating to the calling subscriber for setting up a telephone link is carried out in the telephone exchange to whose exchange area the interworking unit belongs. The interworking unit is handled as a member of a closed user group, to which access by the calling subscriber is possible only by dialing an access code. This access code is converted, after an authorization check, into the destination number of the interworking unit. Thus, communication between the telephone exchange and the interworking unit can be handled expediently. Accordingly, in the exchange to whose exchange area the interworking unit belongs, this is regarded as a member of a closed user group to which access is possible only by the calling subscriber dialing an access code, this access code being converted, after an authorization check, into the destination number of the network access point.
The interworking unit is connected to the associated telephone exchange in the form of an ISDN primary connection. The telephone number of the calling subscriber is transmitted from the telephone exchange to the network access point while the call is being set up in the ISDN D channel.
The VOI telephone calls may be charged for as a function of the destination, as a function of time or in a mixed form.